battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Damascus Blade
The was Alita's signature weapon and was named for its similarity in appearance to . The blade was a representation of Alita herself, as the imperfections and emotions that Alita had experienced made her tougher than the emotionless TUNED AR Series 2 combat androids. Design The Damascus Blade was originally two blades with an inside serrated edge that were mounted to the forearms of Alita's motorball body as an optional configuration. After being reforged into a single blade, the serrations were replaced with a series of holes to conserve weight. This new blade was hard as diamond and could only be honed with high pressure water or supersonic waves. It consisted of rare metals, including , and , and had patterns suggestive of Damascus steel. The Damascus Blade was later modified into a giant , enabling it to be used as a . Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' The Damascus Blade originated as a pair of blades forged from scrap metal by "the finest blademaker"Battle 13 that Alita wielded on her forearms early in her motorball career. After she formed her challenge team to take on Jashugan, her manager Ed had the master blacksmith Lam Dao forge the pair into a single blade, giving the weapon its most distinctive appearance. How Alita learned to use the blades effectively was not originally revealed. However in Last Order it is revealed that she was a member of the Panzer Kunst's Mauser School, which used a dual elbow blade weapons technique known as Elbogen Blatt. Proto Damescus.jpg|The initial pair of dual Damescus Blades. Arm Damescus.jpg|The reforged single blade. After Alita retired from motorball, the Damascus Blade was later modified for use by hand, but did not have a hilt attached. Alita kept it wrapped up in cloth in her apartment while she lived on her own for two years. She did not use it until she was summoned to Desty Nova's manor. There she killed Desty Nova, Barzarld, and Eelai after discovering that Daisuke Ido had been killed, but they resurrected due to Nova's restorer nanomachines. Alita later used the Damascus Blade in her fight against Zapan in the Berserker Body. Although she was sentenced to be executed by the Factory for the Class A Offense of using a firearm in the Scrapyard, the Damascus Blade was recovered by the Ground Investigation Bureau. After she joined the TUNED it was modified for use as a pole weapon. In the original manga ending which was later retconned by Last Order, it was presumably destroyed or lost when Alita was killed by Desty Nova using a powerful doll bomb, as no further mention was made of it. ''Last Order'' Nova recovered the Damascus Blade after killing Alita with a powerful doll bomb but found out that it had sustained extreme . He decided to use it as a component for Alita's new Imaginos Body, further strengthening the link between blade and bearer. The Damascus Blade inspired Sechs' Titan Blade, which was of similar design, and Sechs had wanted to see how it matched up with the Damascus Blade. After gaining more control of her Imaginos Body Alita can generate the blades on her forearms and later withdraw them. During the semi-finals of the Z.O.T.T Alita's new body underwent a total systems overhaul, twice. To follow suite her Imaginos fused Damascus Blade also changed in various ways, firstly sporting a new design to go with her newfound look and again finally after her second deconstruction and rebirth at the hands of Toji, coming off in the form fitting semblance with her angelic motif. Other appearances The Damascus Blade appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. Gally can use the handheld version of it after she retires from motorball. When she becomes a TUNED agent she is equipped with the balisong version, which is referred to as the B . In Alita: Battle Angel, it is first shown in Zapan's possession, and he is aware that it is URM technology. However how he acquired it is not explained. Alita seizes it from him following their confrontation over Hugo, and she later incorporates it into the left arm of her motorball body, being able to channel plasma into it. References Navigation Category:Battle Angel Alita weapons Category:Alita's Possessions Category:Blade weapons